new beginnings
by freeEvan
Summary: This an original character inserted onto Team Gibbs, this is about his past, present and future. i am his a first time writer. Please read and review. Please check the poll.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

I do not own NCIS or any of its character's. I only claim the main O/c that I am inserting.

This is my first attempt at writing FF please review and tell me if I should continue. thanyou

Prolog

There on its side was in the middle of road heading towards Fairfax, Virginia a prisoner transport bus. On the so called normal side of things there were some dead bodies still on the bus including the driver and the guards. There is something special about this scene with NCIS being there. Some of the prisoners are missing, and those that are missing are on trial for being spies, planning a terrorist attack against the United States Navy.

The lead agent's phone rang and he picked it up "yah Gibbs!". The voice on the other end of phone responded "Hello agent Gibbs it's been a while!".


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

I do not own NCIS or any of its character's. I only claim the main O/c that I am inserting.

This is my first attempt at writing FF please review and tell me if I should continue. Thank you!

Chapter 1

"_Flashback"_

The sun is just starting to shine brightly as the transport bus is heading down the highway towards the court house. For me today is a day of possible new beginnings, I could be getting out prison a couple years earlier than expected. From the time that I was arrested I knew that I was going to be found guilty and spend a lot of time in a small space that I might have to share with someone less than whom I would like. I mean I told the lead special agent Gibbs straight up that I kicked those marines' asses and that I would do it again if the situation was then same. The reason why I was incarcerated for the past five years was because one of those marines' almost died and the prosecutor charged and had me convicted of attempted man-slaughter.

Apparently from my almost perfect behavior while serving my time I have been recommended for parole. I guess that my luck or let's say instead karma is starting to change. At least that is what I was thinking before I saw who was getting on the bus. I started cursing under my breath as the next two people got on. The first that got on was the man that cost me my perfect stay while I was here. He is Alejandro Rivera; the asshole would not leave me alone when he first got here so I had to put him in his place. He never really got over that and has been giving me the type of look that had bad intentions ever since. Rumor around here is that he is the new head of so sort of cartel. The next guy that boarded was a man that I stayed away from just from his looks and those that were around him. I just know the guy one name only and it's Nassir, and that is all that I needed to know about him. With having these two men on the transport I had a feeling that something just might go wrong.

About a half an hour into the ride over to the court house, what do you know happens the transport is attacked. Nassir and Alejandro both have smirks on their faces like they knew this was going to happen today, they did. Within the next 15 to 20 seconds the transport ended up on its side. I find myself being pulled from where I was on the bus to the outside and into woods near bye and felt blows raining down onto me. Apparently Alejandro wants to get back at me for the embarrassment that he gained when I refused to follow him or do as he said. It was hit after hit that I kept on feeling and being in the accident just moments before I blacked out from everything.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness for an unknown amount of time. I did hear voices saying it was time to go, the shuffling that followed suggested that they were doing just that. During this I felt something small land in area to my right and then I was out again. I finally wake up for good and everyone is gone. I look to my right remembering that something might be there and to my luck I find what looks like a prepaid cell phone. I decided to make my way back towards the fallen transport.

As I get to the edge of the wooded area that I drug into I hear a voice that I know all too well Special Agent Gibbs. I thought to myself "well shit now I know this is going to be interesting". I look to the phone in my hand and sigh.

_End flashback_

I dial 0 and pressed send, the operator picked up and I asked to be connected to NCIS headquarters in the Navy yard. From there I had them connect me to Gibbs in the field after telling them that I had some information about the accident they are investigating. As I was being connected I am wishing that I am doing the right thing and that I may get so leniency. The phone is picked up and I hear more clearly than I did before his voice "yah Gibbs". I wait a moment to shake off the pain that I am in and say "Hello agent Gibbs it's been a while!".


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings

I do not own NCIS or any of its character's. I only claim the main O/c that I am inserting.

This is my first attempt at writing FF please review and tell me if I should continue. Thank you!

Chapter 2

Taking a breath thinking hmm should I make Gibbs try to guess who I am or should I just tell him who I am. Before I even have a chance to say something else I hear in his Gibbs way "Are you going to tell me who you are, and what you know?" I think to myself he did not notice my first comment that I know suggested that I knew him from somewhere. So I tell him "I was on the transport that is on its side that you are looking at right now".

"Ok you now have my attention, so answer my questions." Gibbs says. Smirking to myself I say "You should already know that my name is …. Evan David, as you are the one that put me into jail Gibbs. How about I come out to you and talk face to face as long as you agree that you, the people that are with you, will not shoot me for being an escaped convict." As soon as Gibbs heard the name of the person that is talking to him he remembers the person and the case.

_Flashback Gibbs POV_

Sitting in the chair in front of me in interrogation was a kid who admitted to assaulting three young Marines. I mean look at him just a young man who just turned 16 is about to be charged with multiple counts of assault, and he looks scared yet proud of what he has admitted of doing. I am looking at him and he looks me straight in the eye like saying he has nothing to hide, that there is no use in trying to hide anything. Like he knows what is going to happen and is at peace with it. "So Evan why did you assault those Marines?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence. He waits a few moments, like he was thinking, before answering and said "I have my reasons for doing what I did." "Are you going to tell me those reasons or are going to just say that you did this for nothing other than you could do it." I could see in his eyes and body language that my words struck a chord with him. He was scared yet accepting of his fate, but, when I said that he assaulted those men just because he could made him show a little anger meaning that there was more to this than just a simple assault case. "You want to know why I would kick the living hell out of those Marine's. Fine I'll tell you they were about to rape two people who were like family to me and I would do it every time if I came to situation like that ever again." He said. As he was talking his voice kept getting louder and louder until he was screaming.

_End Flashback End of POV_

Gibbs comes back from his memory of the person with whom he is talking to. Ziva comes up to him and says "Gibbs everyone has been accounted for except for three people and all of them were prisoners: Nassir, Alejandro Rivera and" "Evan David." Gibbs finished for her. Ziva started to ask how he knew who the last person was when Gibbs pointed to the phone that he was talking on.

"So Evan, when are you going to turn yourself in if you are going to do it?" Gibbs asked. I wait a moment to get a handle of the pain that I am in. "How about right now as long as you agree not to shoot me." I said. "Look to wooded area and you will see me coming." Gibbs looks to the area that was told; Ziva follows his lead, and saw something heading towards them.

As the figure comes into sight they could tell that the person that was coming towards them was limping heavily. From the looks of it the person known as Evan David went through more than just a car accident and he did. He was half way there when he stumbles to the ground and struggles to get up.

Seeing that Evan was injured badly Gibbs calls out for medical personnel to come with him, that they have someone who is injured that needed help. As help finally got to him all Evan could hear was muffled voices. Evan blacked out from the discomfort that he is in as they start to work on him.


End file.
